clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Merry Walrus
Merry Walrus is a walrus and a mascot in Club Penguin whose appearance, position and personality is heavily influenced by the Santa Claus character. History Every December, Merry Walrus flies around and delivers presents from his sleigh, pulled by six Blue Crystal Puffles. He is very generous, and is described as magical. Merry Walrus Party Before the release of Issue #477 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic discovered a book detailing Merry Walrus and how he raises the "Christmas" spirit by giving gifts to others while encouraging others to do so, too. The author of said book is unknown though it is hypothesized and heavily implied it was Merry Walrus himself. Eventually, Merry Walrus came to the island and volunteers to deliver all of the coins penguins donate around the world with his sleigh. For the next few days, the Merry Walrus assigns the penguins various "holiday tasks". Once completed, he will reward them with a prize in addition to donating 500 coins to Coins for Change in their name. We Wish You a Merry Walrus Sometime around the Merry Walrus Party, the Merry Walrus and his Blue Crystal Puffles were kidnapped by Herbert P. Bear. Eventually Rockhopper, a penguin named Roofhowse, and his friends found the Merry Walrus in his own ice palace on Merry Walrus Island. After his rescue he and his rescuers used the Merry Walrus' sleigh to chase down Herbert to Club Penguin Island and to stop him from ruining the holiday. Successful in their efforts, the Merry Walrus returns Roofhowse and his friends back to the island before he flies away into the distance. He is last seen on the concluding scene where he is on the Migrator with Rockhopper. Merry Walrus' Sleigh Merry Walrus' Sleigh is a supposed marvel of aerodynamics. It is fitted with stabilising wings, booster rockets, and "high-power crystal headlights". The sleigh is Merry Walrus' main mode of transportation and is his vehicle of choice for delivering gifts and spreading the joy of the Holidays.File:The Merry Walrus Sleigh - CPPT.png Holiday Party 2015 Merry Walrus returned during the Holiday Party 2015, after December 25, to give out a free Deluxe Gingerbread House to all players. Trivia *He has six Blue Crystal Puffles (one of them being Enrique) that he uses to pull his sleigh, which is another reference to the Santa Claus character, who uses eight reindeer to pull his respective sleigh. *He is the second known walrus in Club Penguin, the first being Tusk. *The pattern on his coat has the same pattern as the Lace Background. Gallery Artwork Merry Walrus Party Login Screen Merry Walrus.png We Wish You a Merry Walrus Behind the Scenes MerryWalrusStatuesketch.png|A statue of Merry Walrus, as seen in the behind the scenes of We Wish You a Merry Walrus Merry Walrus's sleigh concept.png|His sleigh Merry Walrus concept sketch.png|Concept art Holiday Special Merry Walrus in WWYAMW.png|In We Wish You a Merry Walrus Merry Walrus in Crow's Nest.jpg|Merry Walrus on the Migrator Merry Walrus and Enrique.jpg|Merry Walrus and Enrique Merry's Statue.PNG More Like Angry Walrus.PNG To The Death.PNG Merry Herbert Meets Merry Walrus.PNG Merry Walrus and Others.PNG In-game MerryWalrusBuddyListIcon.png|Merry Walrus icon at the Buddy List 1964 Sprites.png|Merry Walrus in-game RoaC1VQ.png|Merry Walrus loaded as a Black penguin MerryWalrusSignature.png|Merry Walrus' signature Dialogue The Merry Walrus - Food Fight dialogue .png|The Merry Walrus encouraging the player to join in a "festive food fight." Merry Walrus - Collect your prise dialogue.png|The Merry Walrus' dialogue after completing a party task Merry Walrus - 500 coins donated dialogue.png|The Merry Walrus donating 500 coins in your name upon you completing a party task Merry Walrus - Plaza dialogue.png|The Merry Walrus' dialogue before the player begins the second-to-last task at the Plaza Merry Walrus - Final gift dialogue.png|The Merry Walrus' dialogue before giving you the final gift Other YouTubeSkins MerryWalrusV3.jpg|As seen with a Blue Crystal Puffle on one of the Club Penguin YouTube page's banners Coins For Change 2014 Wallpaper.jpg|As seen on the homepage MerryWalrusFavoriteColor.png|Confirmation of his favorite color Merry Walrus interview.PNG|Interview in Club Penguin Times Issue #479 Merry Walrus Spotted Merry Walrus seen 2.png|Merry Walrus spotted at the Forest on the server Fog Merry Walrus seen 1.png|Merry Walrus spotted at the Dock on the server Northern Lights Merry Walrus seen 3.png|Merry Walrus spotted at the Forest on the server Crystal Merry Walrus Seen 3.png|Merry Walrus spotted at the Plaza on the server Crystal See also *Merry Walrus Snow Sculpture *Merry Walrus Pin References